shooting star in the Sun
by LawlietKnight
Summary: This is a Yoai! A young girl with a hunted past, meets Yugi and his brother and the sprites with in them. She find out they are in love with one another and will do everything she can to get them together. With a the help of a very good friend.Big Secret.


**Chapter One **

** The Blond Chick  
**

* * *

Hello my name is Rebekah or Mitsu, If you are reading this will know that I have found were I truly belong. You may be wondering who I am, and where I come from. But I can tell you what I look like, a bit about my life if that can help you to know me a bit more. I have blond hair with Flame orange-red tips. My eyes are a sapphire blue with a gold and silver rim around the pupil. I am only 5'2. I don't have the greatest body in the world. But I do have curves to my body and medium sized breast that I keep wrapped up in an ace-bandage (SP), I don't really like to where bra's they are so weird at first I thought it was a hat. But I was only 4 than.

Back to the story on hand. I do not repeat do not where woman's clothing! I only were men's clothing. And that excludes ladies underwear (LK: Go boxers!). I don't wear much items. Only a necklace and a ring. My necklace is in Japanese which means 'Dreamer' and my ring is my class ring. Its Topaz, I was born in November 23, 1995. I was born in Clackamas Oregon hospital. I am American, and I have white skin.

So I'm a cracker-fly (LK: Inside joke.). I don't live in Oregon anymore, I live in Louisiana Kaplan, for 5 to 4 years. I'm Fourteen know I'll be Fifteen in 4 days. But in two hours I'll be living in Domino Japan, and going to Domino High School. I'll be there in less than 2 minutes. Right know I'm at the airport sitting in a cab. (LK: Rebekah is fluent in 7 different languages but her favorite is Japanese and Egyptian.).

Oh if you are wondering about my parents and why I am in Japan alone. Lets just say we are not on best terms We never were. You could say I was a mistake. If you are wondering if my family is rich than you got it. Stupid rich bustards. At least they send my $6000 a month. Well here we are my little home of joy. It's to big for just one person . Six bed rooms, three bathrooms one upstairs and two down stares. Two living rooms (same as the bathrooms). One huge kitchen. A game room. A pool in the back yard. And a training area in the back yard as well. Damn I still say it's too damn big. I just wanted a simple apartment that is all.

At least I have my dirt bike here. Mother and Father will be sending Tobi down. He is my pet cat. He is tabby mixed with Egyptian Mau (LK: this cats were worshiped in Ancient Egypt). He is one my best friend. He will be here by tomorrow. Lets see my room. I go down stairs and I go to the master bedroom. It looks like the one back home. Camo sheets, blankets pillows. My duel monster plusies. And my flat screen TV my dresser, My Xbox, Xbox 360, Psp, Ps2, Ps3, Ds, Laptop, Itouch, and all my other gadgets. And my most valued treasure, My duel monster deck. This deck is my family and my friends. I go into my dresser and pull put out my belt and hook it to my black camo pants and place my deck in it holder. (LK; It's the same a Yugi's belt only silver-bluish color.) I grab a black t-shirt that has Gackt written in it in Gothic script with blood dripping from the bottom of the letters. I reach for my wallet and check to see the $6000 dollars inside. I places the wallet in my back pocket and go into my closet…well…not what I really wanted…I hate walk in closet!

~Normal Pov~

Rebekah walks into the walk in closet and grabs a pair of boots that reaches to her ankles and strapped them on tightly but not to tight. She walked out of the room and out the front do not before locking it. She started to walk down the side walk just enjoying the warm breeze from the summers air.

"Thank Ra for spring time." She said to herself. She walked three blocks from her house and found herself at Kame Game shop. The sign said it was open. Rebekah opened the down to hear some bells above the door jingle. There was an old man at the counter talking to a blond, two burnets, and one with tri-color hair. Golden bangs, ruby tips and black. He caught Rebekkah's interest but only for a moment. She slowly looked over at the cards and looked at a few. She grabbed a few pack and sat down on the floor and placed them in a row and closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She picked two pack that she felt connected to. She opened her eyes to see the blond sitting in front of her looking at with curiosity.

~Rebekah's Pov~

I opened my eyes after choosing my new friends or monsters as other put it. To see two soft brown eyes. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked the blond. "No I was wondering what you were doing." he said with a goofy smile. I gave him a soft smile. "I'm choosing my new friends." I said holding up the two card pack. He gives me a funny look. "Friends?" he gives me a weird look. "The monsters I consider my friends, I mean they have a heart and a sprite like we do. I choosing the ones that my heart feels connected to. I like to call it the Heart of the Cards." I said getting from off the ground. I place the other packs in the rightful places before heading toward the counter. I stopped at the counter before placing the card on counter. The boy with the tri-color hair gave me a surprised look as did the old man.

"I'm sorry did I say anything wrong?" I asked looking concerned. The old man seemed to snapped back into reality. "Sorry young man." He said with a smile. He charged the cards. "That would be $29.00 (LK: I'm using English money because I'm still learning the Japanese way.) I pulled out my wallet and gave the man a hundred and walk away. "Young man you forgot your change." he said giving a bewildered look. "Keep the change, my friends are wroth more that 29 dollars." I said with a smile. I walked out and towards town to site see before going home but first I'm going to find the school.

~Yugi's Pov~

I heard the bells jingle and looked at the person who came in. At first glance I thought it was a girl, but it was a guy I think. He looked at me for a minute or two and went over towards the duel monster packs. He grabbed five of them and sat down on the floor and placed them in a row and closed his eyes. "Guys what is he doing?" Asked Jou as he looked at the teen sitting on the floor with his hand hovering over the card packs. "He is choosing his cards I guess." I said. Jou walked over towards the boy and sat in front of him for about five minutes. Anzu, Honda, Grandpa, and I watched the both of them. The boy opened his eyes and looked at the packs before looking at Jou. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked Jou. "No I was wondering what you were doing." Jou questioned with a goofy smile. The boy gave him a soft smile. "I'm choosing my new friends." He stated holding up the two card pack. Jou and the rest gives him a funny look but I and grandpa looked surprised and I could feel Yami surprise as well. "Friends?" Jou gives him a weird look. "The monsters I consider my friends, I mean they have a heart and a sprite like we do. I am choosing the ones that my heart feels connected to. I like to call it the 'Heart of the Cards'." he said getting from off the ground. He places the other packs in the rightful places before heading toward the counter. He stopped at the counter before placing the card on counter. I gave him a surprised look as did grandpa.

"I'm sorry did I say anything wrong?" he asked looking concerned. Grandpa seemed to snapped back into reality. "Sorry young man." gramps said with a smile. Grandpa charged the cards. "That would be $29.00 (LK: I'm using English money because I'm still learning the Japanese way.) The teenage boy pulled out his wallet and gave my grandfather a hundred and walk away. "Young man you forgot your change." grandfather said giving a bewildered look to the tri-colors blond. "Keep the change, my friends are wroth more that 29 dollars." he said with a passionate smile. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Who was that, he seems really interesting." Jou asked. Anzu gave him a weird look. "Him?, Jou that was a girl" Anzu said. Shocking all of us. I sensed Yami interest.

/she seem to believe in the card like they are people like you and me, she would be a great opponent and a strong one at that./ \Yami are you interested in her or are you wanting a challenge?\ I asked Yami though the mind link.

/I wouldn't mind getting to know someone like you and me. Pulse I could use a good challenge every once and a while and she seems to know what she is doing./ He countered back. I mentally laughed at him. He pouted and went back towards my soul room.

Heba came down from his room, with a questioning look on his face. "what happened with everybody?" he asked looking at every ones surprised facial expression.

"We had a very odd encounter with a young lady, who was dressed as a guy." Grandpa said with a amused smile on his face. Heba cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Okay whatever you say Grandpa." Heba said walking towards the kitchen. "Oh did you guys hear, we will be having a new student tomorrow at school." Heba walking back into the kitchen with a blotted water in his hand.

"Really I mean there is only 5 months left of school until summer break.' Jou said leaning against the counter.

I nodded and yawned. "I'm going to bed guys see you guys at school tomorrow." I said before yawning again. Heba followed me as well to his room. Jou and the other nodded and went home. Grandpa closed the shop and went to bed as well.

~School ~ Rebekah's POV~

I grabbed my school uniform, of course it was the guys uniform, I put on a pant tang top, but not before I wrapped up my breast in an ace-bandage. I but on my pant and school jacket. I slipped on a pair on purple and red running shoes, grabbed my duel monster deck a and placed them in my back pack with my bento box and my school supplies as well.

I grabbed my wallet and placed it in my back pocket and went to school. (LK" Her hair is tucked away still.) I made it to school on time and tried to find the office. "Ra must hate me." I said trying to find the office, but failed. I ran into somebody and we both fell over. "Sorry about that I wasn't looking were I was going." I said rubbing my head. "It's alright. Are you okay?" The other said.

I looked up and was about to replied when my eyes locked with Amethyst. "Hey your that boy I saw yesterday at the Kame Game shop." I pointed out with a smile. "And you're the girl who picked out those cards." He said with the most cuties smile. "yep, hey wait a minute how did you know I was a girl?" I asked helping him up off the floor and picking up his books as well as my own. "My friend Anzu found out some how." He said.

"Indeed, Hey did you know your really cute." I said with a smile. He blushed hard at that comment, than I felt another presents around us that didn't seem to pleased with my comment. I checked Yugi over who was still blushing. "Sorry about that I can be blunt at times." I said rubbing the back of my neck. The back of my hairs started to prick up. And I saw a ghost that looked a lot like Yugi on my mature and smexy. "Hey you do know that there is a ghost right next to you right. " I pointed out.

Yugi seem to go stiff for a moment as did the ghost. Than it clicked. "I see know, I want tell anybody." I said rocking back and forth on my heels. "You mean you can see me." The ghost asked. "Yep, I have always been able to see ghost and what not, but I have to say your one of the smexy ones." I said bluntly, he and blushed

\To bad only cut and smexy guys are gay, as the cute oh well./ I thought after wards. "how did you know we were gay." Asked the ghost shocked. My eyes winded.

\He can hear me./….

* * *

**R&R**

**To be continued…**

**This is a Yoai!**

**THIS STORY IS ONE FOR YOAI!**

**And you know the shippings are so im not going to write them down.**

**Oh and Rebekah can see and hear sprite sense she was 2, I'll explain later on in the story. If you want you or an oc to be in the story asks and i will it can be who ever you want as long as you have fun with the character. From now on her name is Mitsu alright! I'll leave a notice in each chapter so you don't get confused. And She is not Rebecca Hawkins! Just so everybody knows. **


End file.
